23 Kwietnia 2011
05:40 Projekt Ziemia - Ekologiczne ogrzewanie domu odc. 16; magazyn 05:45 Pocoyo - Czyścioch, odc. 34 (FUSSY DUCK); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 06:00 Vipo i przyjaciele - Japonia - przyjaciele Akiro, odc. 24 (Japan Akiro’s Friends); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Hiszpania (2005) 06:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Sir Goofcelot, odc. 55 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 07:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - odc. 49 (23 s. II) (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja sobota 10:40 Disney! Cudowny Świat - Dzwoneczek i uczynne wróżki (Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2010) 12:00 Pixar Shorts - Niemowlę kontratakuje (Jack - Jack Attack); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005) 12:10 Koszmarny Karolek - Koszmarny Karolek zmienia pieluchę, odc. 90 (Horrid Henry Changes a Nappy); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 12:25 Ziarno; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 (O) Polskie Hity Wszech Czasów 13:45 Kadet Kelly (Cadet Kelly) 96'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:35 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13 - Odwrót - txt.str.777; serial TVP 16:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 13; magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Pasja - odc. 2/2 (The Passion ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Pan Nicpoń, odc. 158 (Master Scruple); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc 20:20 Chichot losu - odc. 8/13 - Powrót do normy - txt.str.777; serial TVP 21:20 Cziłała z Beverly Hills (Beverly Hills Chihuahua) - txt.str.777 87'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:05 Wojna Logana: Kwestia honoru (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) 87'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1998) 00:50 Domino - cz. 2 (Burn Up ep. 2); dramat kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007) 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Upiór w Operze (Phantom of the Opera) 80'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1962) 04:00 Łup - odc. 3/8 (Scalp ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Francja (2008) 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - NSP2011 Dla przyszłości - odc. 1 06:40 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 20 Koszmarny sen tatusia (The Flintstones ep. Groom Gloom); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:10 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 7 Dżodżo (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Djojo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 07:25 Familijna Dwójka - Mikołajek - odc. 8 Choroba (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Je suis malade); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009) 07:50 Ogrodowa Dowborowa; magazyn 08:20 M jak miłość - odc. 827; serial TVP 09:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 575 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 576 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:20 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 3/5 Oczami pielgrzymów; cykl dokumentalny 10:50 Gwiazdy w południe - Konwój (Convoy) 102'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1978) 12:50 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - gość: Magdalena Zawadzka 13:20 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 4/5 Królewskie pielgrzymki i wota; cykl dokumentalny 13:55 Familiada - odc. 1836; teleturniej 14:35 Babe - świnka z klasą (Babe) - txt.str.777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Australia, USA (1995) 16:10 Słowo na niedzielę 16:20 George prosto z drzewa 2 (George of the Jungle 2) 83'; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 8; teleturniej 19:55 Bitwa na głosy - prolog; widowisko 20:00 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko 21:25 Bitwa na głosy - wyniki; widowisko 21:45 Asterix i Obelix: Misja Kleopatra (Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatre) - txt.str.777 103'; komedia kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy (2002) 23:45 Domino (Domino) 122'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, USA (2005) 02:05 Kolekcjoner kości (Bone Collector, The) 113'; thriller kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:05 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogrzeb śledzia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Historie Świąteczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 26 (odc. 26); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Alfabet Gortata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:26 Śladami cudów - odc. 2 - Francja. Śladami Maryi (ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Lech Majewski. Świat według Bruegela; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Newsroom - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogrzeb śledzia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Newsroom - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogrzeb śledzia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:27 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 26 (odc. 26); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 W Borach i na Krainie 08:00 Polska dobrze smakuje 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Eko-opcja 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:42 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogrzeb śledzia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Historie Świąteczne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 26 (odc. 26); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ludzie wielkiej pasji czyli Judasz i inni 18:00 Ogródek bez ogródek 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:45 Po oklaskach 19:00 Bydgoska Święconka 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Zbliżenia, sport 22:24 Łagodna na drodze; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:50 Reportaż TVP INFO - Alfabet Gortata; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:26 Śladami cudów - odc. 2 - Francja. Śladami Maryi (ep. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Lech Majewski. Świat według Bruegela; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Newsroom - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogrzeb śledzia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:24 Telekurier extra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:54 Newsroom - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:24 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pogrzeb śledzia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:03 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pantokrator; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:27 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 26 (odc. 26); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:38 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 5; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 22 7:45 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 23 8:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego Odcinek: 8 8:45 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 22 8:55 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 23 9:05 Miś Yogi Odcinek: 24 9:15 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 8 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 27 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:50 Łabędziem być... Odcinek: 7 11:50 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 7 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 211 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 219 15:50 Bruce Wszechmogący 17:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 33 Sezon: 2 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 8 22:00 Nie zadzieraj z fryzjerem 0:20 Żołnierze kosmosu II: Bohater federacji 2:00 Program interaktywny 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1557 left|thumb|79x79px 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 8 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1431 11:20 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1432 11:45 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1433 12:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1434 12:35 Wipeout - Wymiatacze Odcinek: 10 13:35 Cofnij zegar Odcinek: 7 14:05 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 6 15:45 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 76 16:10 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 77 16:35 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 78 17:05 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 79 17:30 Prosto w serce Odcinek: 80 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Ile waży koń trojański? 22:35 Z ust do ust 0:35 Ucieczka z Los Angeles 2:30 Uwaga! 2:50 Nic straconego 5:35 Uwaga! left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 151* - Subtelności; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 152* - Tomek i Ewa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Złotopolscy - odc. 153* - Niepokoje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 154* - Interes; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 155* - Ambaras; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Szatan z siódmej klasy - Góry, morze czy Bejgoła fiołkowe zauroczenie jak obuchem w łeb odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:15 Alchemik Sendivius - odc. 3; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Wielkanocny stół - tradycja i współczesność; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 11/15* - Musimy się zdzwonić, czyli cienie przeszłości; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Wielkanocny Gospel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 437 - Godzina zero; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jajko; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 20; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Dzika Polska - Nasi bracia żurawie; serial dokumentalny; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Sami swoi 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Dobranocka - Kocia Wielkanoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Czas honoru - odc. 20* seria II - Ślad na fotografii; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Wieczór góralski w Teatrze Stu. Góralskie pisanki - czyli krakowiacy i górale; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Wielkanocny Gospel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kocia Wielkanoc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Słowo Prymasa Polski na Wielkanoc; STEREO 02:00 Ranczo - odc. 8* - Kozy ofiarne; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 437 - Godzina zero; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Sami swoi 80'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1967); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Zdzisław Karczewski, Ilona Kuśmierska, Jerzy Janeczek, Aleksander Fogiel, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno, Witold Pyrkosz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Mój Nikifor 95'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Krystyna Feldman, Roman Gancarczyk, Jerzy Gudejko, Jowita Miondlikowska, Lucyna Malec, Katarzyna Paczyńska, Karolina Paczyńska, Magda Celówna, Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Mesjasz - George Frideric Haendel; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Dziesięć przykazań cz. IX; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Wielka, większa i największa 97'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1962); wyk.:Kinga Sieńko, Wojciech Pużyński, Zofia Kucówna, Urszula Modrzyńska, Andrzej Szczepkowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Dziesięć przykazań cz. X; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Animacja Studia Ghibli - "Mój sąsiad Totoro"; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Mój sąsiad Totoro (Tonari no Totoro) 82'; film animowany kraj prod.Japonia (1988); reż.:Hayao Miyazaki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Mirella Freni - żyć dla opery (Mirella Freni - a life devoted to opera) 57'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); reż.:Marita Stocker; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Muzyka odnaleziona - odc. 1. Mazurki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Za ścianą 56'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Maja Komorowska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Eugenia Herman, Krzysztof Machowski, Jadwiga Colonna-Walewska, Bogdan Niewinowski, Piotr Garlicki, Barbara Burska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Muzyka odnaleziona - odc. 2. Basy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Życie jest piękne (La vita e bella/Life is beautiful) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Włochy (1997); reż.:Roberto Benigni; wyk.:Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Braschi, Giorgio Cantarini, Sergio Bustric, Amerigo Fontani; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Wiek głupoty (Age of Stupid) 89'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Franny Armstrong; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Walc z Bashirem (Waltz with Bashir/Vals im Bashir) 86'; film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Szwajcaria, Izrael, Francja, Finlandia, Belgia (2008); reż.:Ari Folman; wyk.:Yehezkel Lazarov, Mickey Leon, Ron Ben-Yishai, Ronny Dayag; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy Michała Chacińskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Muzyka odnaleziona - odc. 3. Czas harmonii; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Wersal (Versailles); dramat kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Miłość i śmierć w Wenecji (Wings of the Dove, The) 97'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (1997); reż.:Iain Softley; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Kult Off Kino - odc. 37 "Olek"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:55 Rozmowy istotne - Peter Handke; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:15 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:05 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.04.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Mieczysław Klimowicz. Zielona Fala; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Flesz historii - odc. 21; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Motywy pasyjne w muzyce; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Latanie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 3/13 - Pierwsze uderzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ostatni Warmiacy i Mazurzy - Wielka ucieczka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Wspólnota w kulturze - Stanisława Skolimowska. Rzeźba w tkaninie; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Polska dobrze smakuje - Wielkanocne baby państwa Bartelaków (5); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Rody fabrykanckie - Heinzlowie; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wielki Tydzień w Jerozolimie - W stronę światła; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Wędrówka 51'; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bez retuszu. - Bezsenne nurty 36'; reż.:nieznany nieznany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Wielkanoc w Łopusznej 17'; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Królewskie sny - odc. 4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Miś 111'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Barbara Burska, Christine Paul, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Zenon Wiktorczyk, Janusz Zakrzeński, Wojciech Pokora; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 23.04.1985; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dawno temu - Aleksander Gierymski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kalwaryjskie peregrynacje Polaków 24'; reportaż 20:35 Koneser piękna 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Kulik; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Testament von Olszewskiego 26'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leszek Wiśniewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Bez retuszu. - Cztery symbole; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:10 Bazylika Grobu Pańskiego 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jacek Piotrowski, Tadeusz Szyma; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:45 Po co nam to było - Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Irena Jarocka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Flesz historii - odc. 21; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Rodzina Leśniewskich - odc. 7/7 - Wywiadówka; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Przygrywka - odc. 1 - Nieszczęścia chodzą parami; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Przygrywka - odc. 2 - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Lokatorzy - odc. 19 Ojciec i syn; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 20 Wszystko jest grą; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Przyłbice i kaptury - odc. 7/9 - Zemsta Boga Kurho; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 19/21 - Z dala od ludzi, czyli coś swojego; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Wojna domowa - odc. 8/15 Wizyta starszej pani; serial komediowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 21 Średnia krajowa; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Lokatorzy - odc. 22 Nowy lokator; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 23 Różnica wieku; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13 - Krew nie woda; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Doktor Martin - odc. 7/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Ranczo - odc. 19 - Rozwód z miłości; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Ranczo - odc. 20 - Diabelskie porachunki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Ranczo - odc. 21 - Jesienna burza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 15 - Piętno; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Wallander - odc. 1 - Nim nadejdzie mróz (ep. 1 - Innan frosten); serial kraj prod.Szwecja (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:40 Oficer - odc.12/13 - Narodziny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Ekstradycja III - odc. 6/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Glina - odc. 20/25; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 12/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 08:10 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. ' 98 - Brazylia - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Złote transmisje - MŚ w p. n. ' 98 - Brazylia - Dania; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Podbeskidzie Bielsko Biała - Lech Poznań; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Polski: 1/2 finału: Legia Warszawa - Lechia Gdańsk; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Krzysztof Wiłkomirski - najważniejsza walka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: CCC Polkowice - Wisła Kraków; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 RPA 2010 - nadzieje i marzenia (RPA 2010 - nadzieje i marzenia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 I Liga piłki nożnej - GKS Katowice - Ruch Radzionków; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 RPA 2010 - Dzień Finału (Dzień Finału) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Robert Sycz, Tomasz Kucharski - perfekcja harmonii; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 (2); STEREO, 16:9 23:40 Ze sportowego archiwum - Adam Małysz - skok do historii; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:25 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Sygnały dnia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:30 Chopin - Pragnienie miłości 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Mała Moskwa - część1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Teoria Sportu - Wojownicy boiska - odc. 8 (Field warriors); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Braciszek 97'; dramat; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Artur Barciś, Grzegorz Gołaszewski, Henryk Błażejczyk, Bartlomiej Bobrowski, Czesław Bogdański, Zbigniew Borek, Krzysztof Chudzicki, Paweł Ciołkosz, Andrzej Gawroński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Szansa na Sukces - Eleni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 24; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 3/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 7/13 - W okopach; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Opole Superjedynki (1); STEREO, 16:9 19:05 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:05 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:25 Bitwa na głosy; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:45 To ja, złodziej 96'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Zbigniew Dunin-Kozicki, Janusz Gajos, Daniel Olbrychski, Anna Romantowska, Jan Frycz, Krzysztof Globisz, Krystyna Feldman, Bożena Dykiel, Kinga Preis, Maciej Kozłowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 Instynkt - odc. 8 "Wiatr we włosach"; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Pitbull - odc. 18; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Zakończenie dnia